Daddy's Little Girl
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Austin and Ally's 15 year old daughter is going on her first date, how will they react?


**Prompt: Ally Junior, who is Lillian Allison Moon, is about to go on her first date at age 15. How with her dad, Austin Moon, react to his princess dating?**

"Mom, can I borrow your blue heels please?" Lilly Moon asked her mom Ally. Ally smiled at her young daughter, who was getting ready for her very first date. A boy in her class asked her to the movies, and now that Lilly is 16, she's allowed to date.

"Of course Lilly Pad. They're in my closet. Want me to curl your hair for you?" Ally asked her daughter. The young teenager grinned wide, nodding yes.

Ally couldn't believe 15 years ago, at age 20, she gave birth to such a beautiful baby. And now her baby was grown up.

"Daddy's not going to be too bad to Josh is he mom?" Lilly asked her mother as Ally curled her brown locks. All Ally could do was chuckle.

"Honey, your his little princess. Of course he's going to be overprotective. You've seen how bad he gets when I talk to male fans, just imagine that times 5. But he does it because he loves you."

"I know." Lilly let out a sigh. She loved her parents and loved being the center for them, she was just hoping that Josh still would want to date her after talking to her dad.

**30 minutes later:**

"Ding Dong" Went the front door bell. Ally was helping Lilly with finishing touches of getting ready, and the only one who heard the door bell was Austin.

He got up from his seat on the couch and answered the door to see a semi muscular, tall, brown hair and green eye boy. He was wearing a grey collared shirt, blue jeans, and high tops.

"Hello Mr. Moon, I'm Josh Thomas." The boy said, hands in pockets. Austin's eyes narrowed.

"Come in." Was all he said. The boy entered, plopping on the couch. Austin sat in his chair across from him.

"Lilly will be down in a few minutes. So tell me about yourself Josh." Austin ordered, eyes focused on the boy.

"Well I'm part of the school newspaper, I like sports, I-" He continued but Austin cut him off.

"What type of grades do you have?"

"Mainly A's and B's."

"What do you plan to do for a living?" Austin asked quicker and sharper.

"Um..I was thinking acting-"

"Acting is an unstable career. What are your parents names?" Austin interjected, a glare sent to the boy.

"Jane and Robert" The boy answered, getting nervous.

"Do you have a criminal record?" Austin hissed

"What?" The boy asked shocked and wide eye. "Of course not Mr. Moon. I-" Once again he was cut off.

"Are you a player? Is my daughter just a pawn in your game? Are you trying to hurt her? If you are, I will shoot you." Austin growled.

"DADDY!" A voice came from a stairway. Both guys recognized it as the voice of Lilly.

She ran down the stairs, turning to Josh.

"I'm sorry about my dad, please tell me he didn't scare you away." She begged. All Josh did was smile wide and love struck.

"You look beautiful." He said, causing her to blush.

"You'll be back from your date by 9." Austin instructed, it being 7 right then.

"Dad, that's not-" Lilly started.

"No Lilly, your dad cares about you. We should listen to him." Josh smiled politely.

"Well that's sweet Josh, but you guys don't need to be back till 10:30." Ally's voice interrupted as she entered the room.

"What?" Austin asked childlike.

"You heard me." Ally warned.

"Thanks mom." Lilly grinned wide, hugging her mom goodbye. She then turned to her dad.

"Bye daddy." She smiled, hugging him.

"Be safe." Austin whispered in her ear, and Lilly let him go and kissed his cheek. She then turned to Josh and linked hands.

"I'll protect her." Josh said. "Bye Mr. Moon, by Mrs. Moon."

The young love struck couple left the house.

At that moment Austin said looked sad at the door, and his wife came from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, him shifting so she was in his arms now.

"She'll be fine Austin." She reassured her scared looking man.

"But Ally, she's older now. If she gets hurt I can't just kiss her scraped knee." Austin whined.

"Austin, our little girl is growing up. She'll be fine, we raised her well. Besides, she's got her daddy's confidence." Ally smiled.

Austin beamed at his love, placing his hand on her barely visible baby bump.

"I love you." He said to Ally and his growing son.

"We love you too." She replied, kissing him.


End file.
